


Dead Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based around roses because... flowers, Bittersweet Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort???, I don't know which to use, I'm Sorry, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poor Bad, Sad Ending, Skeppy is dead anyway because by the time Bad realized it was too late, he blames himself, hurt/comfort???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zak is dead.Darryl realized the former's feelings far too late.He couldn't save him.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Dead Roses

**Author's Note:**

> [ DISCLAIMER ]  
> This small drabble thing is NOT meant to force anything onto either party. I purely respect their private lives. If they openly say they don't want this here I will gladly take this and any future fic I write of them down. This was written for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> I have a problem with Hanahaki Disease. I've also have been having a problem with angst lately. Should I feel like a horrible person for making my readers suffer? Probably, but I've been in the mood to write depressing stuff lately. Nothing really bad is happening in my life, I just have that random urge to write sad shit, y'know?
> 
> The ironic thing is that I was listening to blackbear's 'deadroses' song earlier, and I end up writing this even though the song doesn't really have anything to do with this story.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Don't hate me too much please (even though I'm not even all that good at writing angst. I tried ok)

Leaves dance around in the chilly wind, gracefully twirling in the air as they get flown away. Darryl silently walks down the path, taking in all the greenery that stretches across the entire clearing. In between the path are rows of stones, each having words engraved into them. He stops in front of one; light green hues staring down at it somberly.

The words carved into the tombstone reads:

_' Zak Ahmed_

_2000 - 2020 '_

The world around him is silent besides the light breeze that’s passing by. Slowly, he kneels down and lets his eyes wander the grave. The slate is hugged by banquets of flowers, all seeming healthy. Though, once his gaze lowers further, he notices a single, shriveled up and dying flower. Carefully, he reaches one arm out and picks it up by the stem. He notes that it’s a rose and although the petals are withering and dark, he can see their red tint still.

Red roses were always his favorite type of flowers. Before they suffocated his best friend into a slow, painful death.

He was too late. If only he had realized sooner, maybe _he_ would still be here. Skeppy would still be thriving in this world. Except, the world wasn’t in the boy’s favor. Now, he’s a motionless body to never open those chocolate brown eyes again.

Love is painful. It’ll claw at you until you’re shredded into thousands of pieces. And sometimes, it can take away the ones you love.

Darryl wasn’t quick enough to show Zak that his feelings weren’t one-sided. He didn’t get to say that he loved him. He still does, even if the smaller male isn’t here anymore; it hurts.

His grip around the weak flower he’s holding tightens slightly, but he doesn’t care for any of the thorns that dig into his palm, drawing blood. A petal then breaks off from the base and gently glides down to the ground. The world is silent; the air becomes heavy with grief. The brunet stays in the position he is in, staring quietly at the rose.

Suddenly, it crumbles into tiny pieces—as if it turned into dust. This alarms Darryl, wide eyes watching as the plant’s remains drop to the ground in a pile. Faint footsteps are then heard behind him. He rises back to his feet and turns around to see who is approaching; he’s not expecting to see a certain boy walking up to him.

“Zak,” he feels his breath hitch. He _has_ to be dreaming. There’s no possible way that this is real. The man before him is dead; he wasn’t coming back.

A pair of chocolate brown meets emerald green. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. Zak is the one who first breaks the silence after a few minutes.

“Hey, BaldBoyHalo,” the newcomer flashes Darryl a solemn grin. “You miss me?”

 _That voice_ —it’s all too familiar and it sends a sharp pain through his chest. He can’t even be mad by the nickname he used to get so riled up about.

_If this is a dream, why am I feeling pain?_

“You’re dead,” is all he manages to make out. He could practically hear his own heart pounding in his ears.

The other’s smile drops slightly. “That’s right, huh?” his voice becomes soft, sadness flashing in his eyes. He takes a few more steps forward until he’s about a foot or two away from the taller. His gaze flickers down behind Bad briefly before he looks back up at him. “Funny how this was caused from stupid flowers. Who knew plants you’d suspect to be completely harmless could be so dangerous to the point it can kill someone? And all over for what?” he giggles lightly to himself.

Silence falls over them once more, but Darryl can’t hold himself back any longer. He lunges forward, throwing his arms around the shorter figure. Skeppy seems a bit startled by this, but smiles and returns the embrace.

“I’m sorry,” the brunet sniffs, tears blurring his line of sight. Sobs threaten to wrack through his body. He feels so guilty. He should’ve figured it out sooner. He could’ve prevented Zak’s death but he didn’t. “I’m so, so sorry—” he hiccups. “I should’ve—I should’ve—”

_It’s all my fault._

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. I was the one who got those feelings, remember?”  
  
“But,” he takes a deep breath. “I love you, too. It’s… It’s not fair. I should’ve been able to confess to you. You would still be here if I had just…”

The darker haired boy hushes him and pulls away, squishing his index finger against his lips. “Again, you didn’t know. I was going to die anyway. I refused to tell you even though it only kept getting worse.”

“You—you are a stupid muffin,” he rubs at his eyes to try and rid the flowing tears, but it’s not very successful.

Zak laughs at that, shaking his head. “I know. I should’ve just told you, but I was too scared that I would just ruin everything between us. Look where that got me now.”

“It’s not the same without you,” Bad then murmurs, lowering his gaze to the ground. “I miss your laugh, your smile, the way you can brighten up anyone’s day. Goodness, even your annoying trolls.”

He feels a hand cup the side of his face, forcing him to look up. Skeppy is staring up at him apologetically. Subconsciously, he leans into the touch, knowing he won’t ever feel it again even if _this_ isn’t real.

“Hey, I’m not completely gone,” a small smile stretches across Zak’s face. He places his other hand on Darryl’s chest; right over his heart. “I’ll be right here. I always will be as long as you remember me.”  
  
Another sob threatens to leave the brunet. “Of course I will. I could never forget you.”

The other’s smile broadens. “I know. Plus, you’re not alone in this. You got the guys. You all will look after each other.

I love you and you know that. So, promise me you’ll keep going even if I’m not physically there.”

Darryl feels more tears slide down his face and he swallows. “I promise. I’ll do it for you.”

The shorter still wears that grin, although his own eyes are a bit glossy. “That’s all I ask for. Thank you.”  
  
He then starts to fade away. Bad panics and tries to grab the dark-haired male, but his hands go right through him. Soon, Zak is gone. He’s no longer here.

He’s gone for good.

Darryl crashes to his knees and cries his heart out, heartbroken that he’ll never see that goofy smile or hear those adorable cackles ever again.

He’s alone now and nothing can fill that empty void in his chest.

\- - -

Eyes blink open, foggy from sleep. Darryl rubs them with the back of his wrists, clearing his vision.

The room is dark and he reaches for his phone, turning it on. He squints, being blinded from the bright light that illuminates from the screen. In large, white numbers shows that it’s 3:14 in the morning. He sits up, turning the device back off and setting it in his lap. His breath shudders as he buries his face into his hands, processing over the dream he just experienced. The unfortunate thing is that the majority of it is a reality.

Just like any other plant, roses grow and bloom. They’re beautiful; their color; their shape... 

But sometimes, near the end, there are **Dead Roses**.

**Author's Note:**

> To clear some things up if anyone is confused;
> 
> 1\. Yes, Bad did dream all that but at the same time, it's like Skeppy sending a message to him to not give up just because he's gone? I don't exactly know how to perfectly explain it, I wrote this all at midnight so my brain is just constant mush.
> 
> 2\. It's sort of implied that Skeppy has been dead for quite a bit, hence his tombstone.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask!


End file.
